


Therion's Search for Origin

by Alberta1978



Category: Octopath Traveler
Genre: Other, Spoilers for True End, spoilers for Primrose chapter 4 and Therion chapter 4 and some sidequests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta1978/pseuds/Alberta1978
Summary: Things are getting serious for Therion and Cordelia but before he moves further in their relationship, Therion wants to know where he came from.  He wants to find his family so with the help of one of his friends they go on a search to find out who Therion's family is.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The young man was hurriedly packing his things. “You don’t have to leave.” He heard the voice of his love tell him.   
“Cordelia, I just told you that I love you, its been 3 years since Galdera’s defeat. I’m glad I came to my senses and stopped being a thief. I want to make a life with you, but I want to see if I can find out where I come from first.” Therion shifted his eyes from his feet to her face. That sweet face, the woman he loved, she looked at him with hurt in her eyes, the former thief felt bad that he was the reason for the tears in those beautiful blue orbs peering at him.  
“Do you even know where to start?” She asked. “Why don’t you arrange for someone to find out for you and just manage it from here? I will pay for all the expenses.” Cordelia offered.   
“I need to do this for myself. First I am going to see my friend, they agreed to help me out with this endeavor.” Therion relayed. Alfyn and Primrose were the two he got along with the best of their group of eight. He didn’t ask Alfyn to help him as he was still being a traveling apothecary and just recently started seeing someone, he wouldn’t say who but when Ophelia corresponded with everyone and said she was taking a leave from the church for a short time to travel their relationship wasn’t a secret anymore. Ophelia and Alfyn were the kindest people that Therion ever met and he wanted them to be happy together so he wasn’t going to bother them with his search. Their group was like a little family and Therion did love everyone like they were his brothers and sisters. Olberic and H’aanit were more mature and Olberic was kind of the father in the group and Therion learned a lot from him just watching how he dealt with Erhardt’s betrayal. While Therion did care for Cyrus and Tressa they annoyed him to no end. Cyrus could never shut up on anything whether you were interested or not and Tressa was constantly berating him on his former occupation. While most people thought her personality and energy were cute, he found it irritating and childish, but he also realized that his thoughts on her were maybe because he never got a childhood once he was away from the orphanage he was on his own and grew up too fast.  
“So you are headed to out then?” Cordelia asked trying to stifle her tears. As they walked to the foyer.  
“Yes. My companion is expecting me as I had already spoke to them about this search. The butler was standing there with the mistress of the house watching Therion. “Heathcote, I know I don’t need to say this but please take good care of Cordelia.” He shook hands with the older man. Then grabbing and kissing Cordelia’s hands in his he looked at her and said “I promise you I will be back. When I come back I will know where I come from and who my family is.” He kissed her goodbye and shut the door behind him.  
Noblecourt was warm and sunny, the usual weather in that part of the flatlands. House Azelhart would have been an easy mark in his former occupation. It was almost pretentious and easily the largest mansion in the wealthy part of town. Primrose had taken her place back as the heir of house Azelhart and she was living in the mansion and taking care of her inheritance. Therion clanged the door knocker and a young man answered the door, it was Jan, Revello’s son. Primrose and Jan had started dating so it wasn’t unexpected that he would be there, but it did shock Theroin slightly. “Jan, nice to see you today? Is Primrose around? She should have been expecting me.”  
“Yep she’s in the kitchen, I was just leaving, she told me about your journey, please keep her safe.” The young man said. “I care about her and want to make sure she comes back home.”  
“She’s my best friend, I would make sure nothing happens to her. However, Primrose is strong and powerful, and I am sure there will be nothing to worry about.” Therion replied.  
“Safe travels,” Jan waved goodbye and left.   
Therion made his way to the kitchen, Primrose was packing some food. She ran over and gave her friend a hug. “I just thought we should pack a little food for our journey, in case we get hungry on the road or somewhere food would be scarce.”  
“Thanks Prim, I did pick up the grapes, plums and olives. I appreciate you helping me out.” Therion was truly grateful for her help.  
“Think nothing of it, but there is someone who would relish a chance for an investigation like this. It’s summer, so he is not teaching classes. Someone very smart who lives so close to Noblecourt….”  
“No, don’t say it……” Therion cut her off. “Look I care about Cyrus like the rest of you, but I could only take him in small doses and he would be constantly chatting and I want to find my answers as quickly as possible and get back to Cordelia.”  
“Alright, alright calm down. I won’t mention it again. Even though he would be a great help at least his magic power would come in handy.” Primrose argued but relented. She decided to change the subject. “So where are we going to start?”  
“I thought we should start at the orphanage that housed me in Goldshore.” Therion announced.  
“Goldshore.” Primrose giggled. “We should stop in Atlasdam and grab our charming scholar and our energetic merchant in Rippletide since they are on the way to that town.”  
Therion gave her a side eye and threw the stem of the apple he just pulled off at her. “Come on let’s get going.”


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to Goldshore was easy both Primrose and Therion were very powerful since it was after their battle with Galdera. They decided to retire for the night and investigate in the morning.  
They met in the lobby of the inn to get some breakfast before they went to visit the site of the orphanage.  
“You know we could have done some preliminary research when we first came to this town with Alfyn and then again when Ophelia came here for the kindling.” Primrose stated.  
“I know but I wasn’t ready then to look into my past to find out my parentage if I even can.” Therion looked down at the table at the restaurant where they got their breakfast. He continued. “I don’t know if I will find anything here as the orphanage burnt down and in all the chaos; that was when I ran away. I was only 10 then and I thought it would be better for me being alone, I had perfected my skills thieving quickly as that was my only way to survive. It wasn’t long before I met Darius and we started to work together, but you know that long story.”  
“Therion you are my best friend and we are kindred spirits. I will do whatever I can to try and help you. I know Cordelia offered to hire an investigator, but I know you want to do this on your own.” Primrose offered him a smile as encouragement. “I know you don’t like to talk much about your past, but why did you run away?”  
“You’re right I don’t like to talk about it but I will tell you.” Therion clasped his hands around his coffee cup. He closed his eyes as if recounting the story in his mind. “It was the typical life in the orphanage we were beaten and malnourished. There was even a popular clique of 4 guys and they used to bully me and take anything that I had. No one cared about us and the older we got the worse it was because there was less chance we would be adopted since people only wanted the really young children. There was one lady who was a sweetheart though, she used to make us sweets and desserts and bring them when she worked on the weekends and the supervisors weren’t there. She brought me an apple from her tree every shift she was on when the apples were in season. She was a wonderful lady, her name was Miss Corrine. However she was no longer employed at the orphanage when the fire happened.  
“Well let’s make our way to that place and see if it could direct us where we need to go.” Primrose said as they paid their bill and made their way toward the site.   
A newer building had replaced the former housing and Therion noticed that they had actually made a playground and schoolroom for the children so at least the conditions were a little better than they were when he was living there. An older woman was walking into the building carrying a box of apples and she noticed Primrose and Therion. She was stunned she looked like she had seen a ghost. “My boy, Therion, is that you?” The older woman said and Therion recognized her voice he was equally astonished. “I can’t believe my eyes, never in a million years did I think I would see what a fine young man you had grown to be! I am so happy to see you hale and hearty!  
Therion rushed over and gave that woman a hug. “Miss Corrine in all my time here you were the bright light for me and the only person who cared about us boys.” Therion held back a couple tears, as the old memories were coming back. “So you are back working here again?”  
“No just bringing the kids some apples like I used to bring for you. I originally quit all those years ago because I had started the process to adopt a boy, but when the fire broke out the child I was going to take as my son had vanished and could not be found.” She smiled at him.   
“You were going to adopt me?” Therion was even more stunned. In all his life up until the last few years the only person who showed him any kindness or love had been Miss Corrine.  
“Yes, my boy, but let’s not dwell on the past I am just so happy to see you one more time.” The older woman smiled. “Now what are you doing here at Goldshore and who is this wonderful woman beside you?”

“I am here on a sort of quest to find out who my parents were, my friend Primrose is helping me as I want to find out about my past before I can settle down with the woman of my dreams, my sweet Cordelia.” Therion responded with a huge smile on his face, Primrose had never seen him this happy. He and this old woman surely cared for each other like family.  
“You should go speak with the supervisor of the orphanage, however I wouldn’t get your hopes up on there being any information.” The older woman gave Therion one more hug and turned to Primrose. “I’m glad Therion had a great friend like you to assist him in this search.”  
“He is my best friend, I think of him as my family. There isn’t much I wouldn’t do for him, we have both helped each other with some pretty big favors in the past.” Primrose smiled at the older lady since she could see how much she cared for her best friend.  
“That’s lovely dear, please though watch out for each other and be careful as I am sure you are aware that our realm is full of all kind of dangerous creatures and I wouldn’t want either of you two to get hurt.”  
“Miss Corrine, do not worry we can handle ourselves, however Primrose we should go speak to the house manager to see if there is any information we can get from them.” Therion said reassuring the older woman.  
The 2 companions walked inside the largest building which looked like the dormitory where the boys’ quarters would be, however most of the bottom floor looked like offices. They found the mangers office easily and knocked on the door when they heard a man bid them enter. Inside the office was a younger man, he probably was only about 30 years old and looked quite intelligent, his dark brown hair was cut short and he wore glasses, he was reading a book when Primrose and Therion entered.   
“Why hello! Certainly wasn’t expecting anyone to visit the orphanage today?” He stuck out his hand in greeting as the friends entered the office. “My name is Hamilton Pierce, I am the supervisor of this orphanage.  
“Hello yes, My name is Therion and this is my friend Primrose Azelhart. I was hoping to get some information from you about this place?” Therion began, it was difficult for him to speak to this stranger but Primrose gave him a encouraging smile so he continued. “I was brought up here many years ago and I was hoping there was a way I could track down my birth parents. I know it’s a long shot but I really need to know where I came from.”  
“I understand, your want to find out who your parents were, however the documents we have on site here are only from the last 5 years so unfortunately they would be little help to you.” The man sat up and gestured to the friends. “Please come join me for tea.”  
They followed the man out of the office and into an apartment next to it. As they went inside Therion cased the surroundings quickly. It was accommodations, but did that mean that this man actually lived here? Therion needed to ask. “So do you live here at the orpahanage?”   
“Yes I find I can help the boys more and get closer to them if I am actually living on the site with them. My wife and I think it is important to try and help these kids as best we can to help them grow into responsible adults.” Just as he was speaking a lady came from around the corner her red hair was in a bun and she looked quite tired.   
The woman set the tea down on the coffee table, and smiled at them. “I need to go fetch a couple more cups we weren’t expecting anyone else today.” She motioned for Therion and Primrose to sit on the couch while her husband sat in a chair. She disappeared back in the kitchen and brought out two more cups for the travelers.  
“Thank you so much for your hospitality.” Primrose offered.  
“Think nothing of it, I love working with the children but it is nice sometimes to have some adult company. We live here and we do see the other workers but it is a treat to have guests.”  
“Yeah, I’ll bet.” Therion remarked.  
“Anyway I am sorry we can’t be of any assistance here, but the files you seek might be in the head office of the orphanage in Victor’s Hollow. The two orphanages are in a kind of partnership but theirs always seems to be better financially than ours. However it looks like our fortunes have turned around a bit and we are trying to give these boys the most normal life possible, we provide education and my wife and I try to give them guidance and some of that parental love they need. It is hard to give each child exactly what they need when there are so many and we encourage a brotherly bond between the kids. I want them to report any kind of activity that is harmful and bullying is not tolerated and punished.”  
“That’s good. It is nice that these kids are getting a better life here than I did 15 or so years ago.” Therion said looking out the window watching some boys playing soccer outside.  
“Thank you again for the tea and the chat however I think we should be on our way.” Primrose stood up and shook both hands again as they bid their goodbyes.  
As they exited the office building they saw Miss Corrine getting ready to leave. Therion ran up to her, “So it seems as though the next stop on my search will be Victor’s Hollow.” He gave her a big hug “Thank you for everything you ever did for me, for a long time you were the only one I had in my life that cared about me.”  
She put her hand on his cheek and gave him a pat. “I know you have a tough exterior and don’t like to let your feelings show but I know in your heart you are a good man. Remember Therion, you can always have a home here, I care about you and I just want you and that young lady you love to be happy.” She hugged him back while Primrose said farewell and the 2 headed back to the inn.

That evening Primrose knew Therion wouldn’t be in a mood to talk as he sat on his bed in quiet contemplation she was getting caught up on her correspondence. She wrote a letter to Jan, it should take about a few days to reach him and they would be in Victor’s Hollow by then but she wanted him to know she was thinking about him and they would see each other again. After all the years of old men using her, abusing her and treating her like garbage when they were done with her services it was nice to finally be involved with a man that treated her with respect and kindness. It was a breath of fresh air to be dating Jan, they were the same age and he was a good man from a wonderful family. Primrose was finally starting to feel comfortable back in the manor and part of that was because of this young man.   
As she was writing she was thinking of her friend. She and Therion were very much alike, as after their entire adventure both of them took some time to get comfortable in their new lives. The two of them had to figure out where to go after the defeat of Galdera. For some of the travelers it was incredibly simple to go back to old routines like Olberic. Once he was back in Cobbleston he was training the guards and children again like nothing had changed. He did have new armor and weapons, as well as some new techniques from the shrines, but he was back in his role as hedge knight. Even though his job was not as glamorous as being a knight in a kingdom Olberic was happy that he had a purpose and that was protecting the weak and innocent when they needed a hero and Olberic was more than happy to help anyone in need. Same as H’aanit, she was back to being a hunter living in the forest, she was more of a storyteller now, and had a little notoriety, but she just wanted to hunt. Though she was spending more of her time in Stillsnow at Susanna’s home. Same as Cyrus, he was back teaching and studying as soon as he was back in Atlasdam. He had more students now and whenever Primrose visited it looked as though he had even more admirers, but things had not changed much for Cyrus.  
She saw Therion staring out the window as he was quiet. “Therion are you alright?” Primrose quietly asked her friend.  
“Yes why do you ask?” He responded.  
“It’s just you’ve been quiet this whole time and while I don’t want to pry or be nosy just know that if you want to talk I am here.” She said as she went into the bathroom to change into her sleeping clothes as it was getting late and they are starting their journey to Victor’s Hollow the next day. When she came back into the room it was dark the only light was the candle she had with her. Therion was under the covers on his bed he must have changed as his regular clothes were in a heap on the floor. His eyes were closed, Primrose knew he wasn’t asleep yet but she wasn’t going to bother him. She crept under the covers and blew out the candle she had as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived in Victor’s Hollow around supper time they were running low on some supplies so Therion decided to stock up. He remembered the last time he was here when the little trader Tressa had run into the captain for that merchant ship. He got quite the haul in this town and it was bustling with excitement again as the tournament was taking place in the next week. He mourned the thought that he was trying to be respectable as they were so many people busy they wouldn't’ t notice his nimble fingers emptying their pockets and wallets. “Therion, what would Cordelia say?” Primrose inquired with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, she knew exactly what he was thinking.  
“She wouldn’t have to know, but I will behave as the only reason I came here was to get the information from the orphanage. I don’t know why I didn’t come to this town more when I was a thief as this city always seems active even when the tournament isn’t happening.” Therion wondered aloud.  
“They use that arena for many things not just fights, they put on plays and sometimes minstrels perform there. This city knows how to entertain its populace.” Primrose stated as she was just looking at a paper someone handed her as they entered the city. Primrose stopped short and let out a small squeal, ”My favorite singer is performing here in 2 months, Constantine!”  
“What he’s too good for a last name?” Therion remarked in his typical short tone.  
“I guess he is like you.” Primrose giggled. “His name is Constantine, he performed a couple times at the tavern in Sunshade, but he quickly found success and moved on to bigger and better things. Maybe Jan and I will come here to catch that performance.”  
“You do that.” Therion said as they made it to the provisioner and he went inside to buy their supplies.

Primrose and he were able to find a room but they were informed that they needed to be out in a couple days as guests from the tournament had previously booked rooms and if the two friends needed to stay while the tournament was on there would be no vacancy.   
As they walked to the room Therion asked, “Do you think if we tell them we are friends with a former champion they will reduce our rate when we leave?”  
“I’m not sure I wouldn’t worry about that too much. As long as we go to the orphanage tomorrow and hopefully get some more information we should be on our way, maybe even to meet your parents?” Primrose eyes shone as she spoke. Both her parents were gone but she knew they both loved her. Also her father taught her values that made her the strong woman she was now. Therion was mostly alone his whole life and the person he had with him for the majority of his adolescence betrayed and tried to kill him out of jealousy and greed. Both of them got their revenge, though. Primrose on her father’s murderers and Therion stole from the man who tried to kill him and proved he was the very best thief, like no one ever was.   
Therion stood at the door of the orphanage. “Maybe we should go, it was a long time ago, there might not be any records, I’m sorry I brought you here for nothing.” The young man said as he looked down at his shoes.  
“Therion we came all this way, we need to ask. You don’t want to go back to Cordelia wondering what if? We are already here the least we could do is ask and find out.” Primrose gently shoved Therion towards the door of the catherdral which was where the head office for the orphanages was located.  
“Fine let’s go.” He stated.  
The cathedral was bright as there were many windows inside filtering the light into the building. One cleric turned and gave the 2 travelers a friendly smile. “Miss Azelhart and Mr. Therion? What brings you to our cathedral?”  
“How do you know who we are?” Therion asked very puzzled.  
“Yes about that, I have known Ophelia and Lianna since there were very small. I have been almost like an uncle to them and it would very rude of me if I did not recognize two of the young people that aided my dear niece with the kindling ceremony a few years ago.” He extended his hand to the pair in greeting.  
“Of course, thank you for your hospitality.” Primrose responded, she was the more polite of the 2 and had the etiquette taught to her with her noble upbringing.   
“We want to be a welcoming place, however that brings me back to my original question. I am sure that if you were on a religious awakening you would probably go to Ophelia, so what brings you here to Victor’s Hollow?”  
Therion took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “I was raised at the orphanage in Goldshore and I went there looking for some records to see if I could research into who my birth parents were. I know it’s like searching a needle in a haystack but I want to try and find this out before I move any further in my life. We spoke to Hamilton and he said that the older records were kept here in Victor’s Hollow.”  
“It might be slightly difficult to find the exact records but I can take you to the place they are kept.” The cleric led them down into a large room in the basement of the church. He lit a couple candles that were in the dark room. There were boxes upon boxes stacked on each other. We are going to be here for years trying to find the right boxes Therion thought. Then the light from the candles illuminated things better and the boxes were organized in chronological order with the year written on the front in large black ink. Therion knew he was born in August and rushed over to the boxes for that year. Primrose and the cleric helped Therion look through the files. It was some time before they found the records for August. He knew he was born around the middle of the month. There were quite a few babies born that month, however most of them were girls and there was only one boy born in the middle of the month and place at the orphanage in Goldshore it was great luck that all the boys born that month were placed at the orphanage in Victor’s Hollow besides the one child.  
“Well this looks like it has to be your file young man, as long as you are certain about your birth month and year.” The cleric stated with a small smile.  
“This is all I was ever told at least it has to be worth a look.”  
The cleric opened the file and looked it over, “Well you are in luck it does say that this child was blessed with a beautiful head of hair white as snow, very much the way your hair is now. Oh dear!”  
“What is wrong? Is there some dreadful information in the file.” Therion asked.  
“Now it’s just that the information is somewhat vague.” The cleric stated.  
“What do you mean vague?” The former thief questioned.  
“Well there are no names for your birth parents and there is only very little information about your biological mother.”   
“What information is there? Maybe something else significant we can look for?” Primrose wondered as she wanted to help Therion any way she could.  
“It looks as though after your mother gave birth to you and put you in the care of the orphanage she went to college to be a scholar.” The cleric read off the parchment.  
Therion was thinking not Atlasdam not the royal academy please anywhere but there….  
“Where would this woman have gone to school?” Primrose stifled a laugh as she knew what her friend was thinking.  
“It looks as though your mother attended the Royal Academy in Atlasdam. I know they have impeccable records there. You might not know who your mother was but as least you could probably get a list of the students that year and narrow down your search some more.” The cleric was trying to be helpful as they went up the stairs of the cathedral.   
Therion and Primrose thanked the cleric and he walked them out. “Young man I know you want to find out this information, but there is no shame in not knowing, you are who you are. You are not your parents or your friends you are yourself and it took me a long time to realize that is enough and people need accept me as I am, warts and all.”  
“Thank you for your help.” Therion said.  
The two friends came down the stairs and once the cleric was gone Primrose was laughing “What are you going to tell Cyrus when we see him in Atlasdam? I told you he would love to help you with your search he lives for mysteries.”   
“Maybe we can avoid him in that city?” Therion was hopeful. “Who am I kidding who knows their way around the royal academy better than Cyrus Albright. Argh!” Therion was slightly exasperated.   
Primrose was hopeful. “At least we know where to look there might not be too many names on that list and researching those should be a little easier.”


	4. Chapter 4

Therion knocked on the door he almost doubled over in surprise when a young woman answered the door. “Is Cyrus around?” Therion asked with a questioning look on his face.  
“I remember you.” the young woman replied, my name in Noelle and you, professor Albright and your companions helped with my research when I was searching for information about King Beowulf.” The woman motioned for both Therion and Primrose to come inside.  
“Therion and Primrose what brings you to my humble abode? It has been a while since I’ve seen anyone, I hope all is well?” Cyrus asked wearing his normal attire complete with a quill in one hand and parchment in the other. “Where are my manners, this is my research partner Noelle, she was hired by the academy to help in deciphering these tomes.” Cyrus said motioning around the room. “We did assist her on our journey when we were in the highlands. Noelle, allow me to introduce my friends Therion and Primrose.”  
“A pleasure to meet you again.” Noelle smiled at the two travelers. “Professor Albright, since your friends are here I guess we should call it a day. I still have some packing to do. We can start our long weekend a day early.” Noelle stated.  
“For sure. Please enjoy your visit.”  
Noelle patted the head of Cyrus’ cat that was sitting on the tome she was researching. “We’ll see you on Tuesday sweetheart.” The cat purred as Noelle said goodbye.  
Cyrus was looking down at his parchment when Noelle said goodbye. He looked up and slightly blushed “We will see you…….honey?”  
“Professor I was talking to Georgia.”  
“Oh,” the professor looked flustered that almost never happened to Cyrus.  
“I will see you on Tuesday have a good weekend Professor.” Noelle responded as she headed towards to door.  
“Please Noelle I’ve told you many times, call me Cyrus, and do take care on your journey it would pain me if you were to get hurt while going to visit your parents.” Cyrus said. It looked to Therion and Primrose that he cared about this girl.  
“Do not worry about me Cyrus, I am going with my cousin and his wife Olivia so there are three of us so we should be fine on the trip to Cobblestone.” Noelle replied as she closed the door behind her.   
Primrose raised her eyebrow at the scholar and Therion smirked at him. “What?” was all Cyrus could reply with.  
“So who was that girl?” Primrose inquired in her sweetest tone possible.  
“I told you my research partner.” Cyrus stated.  
“And you both normally work here in your home and not at the library or an office at the academy?” Therion added. He liked to tease Cyrus and the scholar made it easy as he was already blushing.  
“Well yes, normally we would work in one of those environments but we thought since they are doing renovations at the library to make room for all the books from Eld we would work here until those were completed.” Cyrus offered.  
“Fine but who is she to you?” Primrose asked.  
“Well she is my co-worker. She is learned and accomplished in all thing ancient hornburgian. She knows the language, customs and rituals. She is funny, sweet, kind, and generous just the other day I told her a story of a type of cookie my mom used to make when I was a boy and the next day she brought a batch she made just for me. She is well read and knowledgeable on many topics. She a great asset and fountain of knowledge we are actually working on a paper together on the ancient city of gold. I will make sure I send you each a copy when it is completed. I promise you it would be an interesting read.” Without even stopping to take a breath the scholar continued, “As far as Noelle goes, she is extremely smart, maybe even my intellectual equal. I can talk to her for hours…”  
“That’s not anything special.” Therion remarked in a whisper so Cyrus didn’t hear him. “You could talk to anyone for hours whether they wanted to hear you or not.”   
Primrose giggled, “So you like this woman?”  
“Yes I do she is wonderful to be around and fun. Sometimes on our breaks we go for walks around town and always do something different, one time we went to a music store and they chased us out because of my terrible singing voice. When they found out who I was they sent me a formal apology but it was enjoyable anyway. I just noticed in the last week how pretty she is. In an understated way but beautiful all the same, a beaming smile, luscious long dark hair, rosy cheeks, full lips and a deep silver sparkle in her eyes when she talks about something she is passionate about.” Cyrus got nervous he didn’t realize he was gushing over Noelle. He put his hand on his neck in a nervous movement, “she is pretty as well as all the other qualities.  
“Why Cyrus Albright I think you are smitten.” Primrose said with a raised eyebrow and a look of surprise.  
“I am sure you didn’t come here to talk about my social life. “Please come in and sit I will make some tea for us. Just make yourself at home.” Cyrus led them to the sitting room and both the friends took a side on the sofa so Cyrus could sit in his armchair while they spoke over tea.  
Even though Therion had been to Cyrus’ house before it never ceased to amaze him how much paper and books the scholar had littered throughout his house. There were books everywhere you looked, in the shelves on the dining table, some stacked by one of the doors acting like furniture itself and every book that was open had Cyrus’ notes tucked beside it.  
“For someone who was always so neat and clean on our journey he certainly doesn’t keep his house that way.” Primrose remarked quietly saying aloud exactly what Therion was thinking. Just then the large fat white cat jumped onto the couch in the sitting room in between Therion and Primrose. “Why hello Georgia, how are you doing?” Primrose replied while she gave the feline some pets.  
Therion was a sucker for all animals and Cyrus’ cat was so cute always wanting attention and to be where the people were. Cyrus seemed to have gotten attached to Linde so when he came back from their adventure he decided to get a cat of his own mainly since they don’t need a lot of care and Cyrus liked having someone to talk to. He particularly liked that he could speak to Georgia and she wouldn’t talk back or interrupt him. It just so happened that one of Cyrus’ neighbors had a cat that had a litter of kittens shortly after their battle with Galdera. When the scholar found out he picked out the smallest one which was Georgia, while she was only 2.5 years old she was a full grown cat now but a kitten at heart and she always wanted attention from any visitors.  
“Georgia, leave Therion and Primrose alone.” Cyrus rebuked the cat. “I want to know why they are here.” Cyrus poured the tea into the cups. Again, orderly on the outside Cyrus was disorganized in his personal life, there were 3 cups without saucers and they were not a matching set. Primrose silently smiled to herself she would have pegged Cyrus for a person with the finest matched china, but then again this was a man that only cared about knowledge and the preservation of it. He also told them on numerous occasions that he rarely cooked and ate sandwiches frequently, since they were quick and easy and he could get back to work so I highly doubt he gave much regard to flatware and crockery. “So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to Atlasdam?” Cyrus asked Primrose as he figured it was her idea to come to the city.  
“Actually professor, it is not my story to tell.” Primrose rose the cup to lips to drink her tea and she looked over at Therion.  
The younger man thought it over, I guess I will tell him everything, he could help us locate the records and Cyrus was a scholar here for a long time he might know some of the alumni from that year. Cyrus was only a kid when I was born but he could know some of the former students even if there were quite a bit older that the professor was. “Cyrus I need to apologize to you.” Therion said and the words sounded foreign coming out of his mouth.  
“Whatever for?” Cyrus asked.  
“Let me start from the beginning I didn’t want anyone to know what I was searching for, I only spoke with Primrose and I swore her to secrecy, she said we should get you involved but I told her no because I wanted to do this myself. Things are getting pretty serious with me and Cordelia.” Therion stated and he saw a smile on Cyrus’ face he could tell the professor was happy for the former thief. “Before I move on any further with our relationship I need to know something about my parentage. I want to know who my family was? Where I come from? If I even have a last name? So I began looking for my parents, all I could find out from the orphanage files on me is that my mother was a student at the academy and she started her studies mere days after I was born.” Therion said and looked at the cat that was still perched next to him.  
“It’s alright Therion, I can understand why you didn’t tell me. However I hope you would let me accompany the two of you to the academy tomorrow. I know the right person to ask for the information to look at the files, I also know the way to get her to help us. The new headmaster is in over his head and the secretaries are the only reason the academy is still running smoothly.”  
“Thank you for your help Cyrus.” Therion responded as it was Cyrus that he needed now.   
“Well since you both know my culinary skills are severely lacking why don’t we head to that restaurant you like Primrose and get a nice supper tonight. It would be my honor to treat you both to dinner.” Cyrus smiled at his two friends, “and don’t go to the inn tonight. I just recently got the guest rooms ready as I thought I should expect Alfyn and Ophelia to pay a visit to Atlasdam. As Alfyn likes to harvest the summer flora in this area of the flatlands for his medicines and that should happen soon.  
The next morning they walked up the stairs of the academy and Cyrus took them straight to an office. Before they went inside Cyrus told them “Let me handle this, I know the ladies who share this office.” Therion and Primrose nodded and followed the scholar inside the door. “Matilda dear, how are you this fine morning? And where is the lovely Beatrice?” Cyrus greeted an older woman who was sitting behind a desk. She was short and chubby, probably in her mid fifties, she had her salt and pepper hair tied in a bun and she wore glasses that she had on a chain.   
“Professor Albright, it is a great day now that you paid me a visit. Beatrice is on her summer vacation this week.”   
“That is good then we only need to talk to you.” Cyrus kissed the older ladies hand and she giggled like a schoolgirl.   
“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company today professor?” The older lady still had pink cheeks as she asked the question.  
“My friends and I need to look at some old student records, from before my time here at the academy. I hope that wouldn’t be too much trouble.” As Cyrus said that he looked into her eyes and the older woman was mesmerized.   
“Not an issue professor, don’t tell the other faculty members, but I can’t say no to you. You made this old lady feel special. I am going to tell my husband tonight that a younger man kissed my hand today.” Matilda smiled.  
The older woman led them to a second office where the records were held. She asked the year and found the folder and gave it to the 3 people. She left them in the room to go over the documents.  
“Wow Cyrus, what was that all about?” Therion said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.  
“You all told me I had the ability to be charming, I simply used a little of that attribute to be on Matilda’s good side.” Cyrus chuckled. “I’m glad Matilda was here today, Beatrice doesn’t like me very much. Matilda is a good lady she is very kind and caring”  
“There is a woman in Atlasdam that isn’t vulnerable to your charms Cyrus? I am shocked!” Primrose joked as she grabbed the file and put in on the desk in the room so they could all see it.  
The 3 of them pored through the list of names. Therion asked, “ Cyrus do you recognize any of the alumni?’  
“No one yet, however this list is very long.” Cyrus answered.  
“I don’t see the names of any prestigious nobles on this list either.” Primrose added.  
They were almost at the bottom of the list of name when they got one, “Oh ho! Here is a name I definitely know. My old friend Odette Samson is on this list. She would have been 18 the year your mother came to school here, Odette was a first-year student then.  
“Really you recognize someone out of this list!” Primrose was excited, “Therion I think we need to go visit Odette. She might have some more information to help us! “  
“I will write Odette a note to let her know who you are and you can take it with you.” Cyrus said. “Remember last time we were in Quarrycrest you two helped Tressa save Ali with Olberic, while the rest of us battled Gideon in the underground of that city in assistance to Odette’s case.”  
“You’re not coming with us?” Therion looked at Cyrus.  
“No, the thought crossed my mind the moment I saw her name, but I had planned to visit her on fall break in November. That is when she will expect me.” Cyrus said. “Besides I want to be here if Alfyn and Ophelia show up for the herb harvest and I want to surprise Noelle by finishing that tome I am working on by the end of the weekend.”  
“I guess we should leave as it is still early and we can probably get to Swarkii by tonight and then on to Quarrrycrest.” Therion stated. “Thank you for your help Cyrus.  
“Do not mention it, though I will go get Matilda some flowers as a thank you for helping us.” Cyrus said.  
“Be careful when you do that professor because she might faint, with the way she got all flustered from you kissing her hand.” Primrose laughed; she knew that Cyrus had a way with woman she saw how just a smile could get all the women in a tavern flock to him. It was a gift. He was charming and it was alright to use it on that older lady as it probably made her day, maybe even her week.


	5. Chapter 5

They were so close to Bolderfall, he could be there in a few hours if he really pushed himself, they were back in the Clifflands where so much of his life played out. This place keeps calling me back like I never left, but this will be my home with my lovely Cordelia. Therion thought.  
“Well, we are here,” Primrose brought him out of his thoughts. “That house on top of that hill is the one where Cyrus said Odette lives. The professor said that you wouldn’t miss it and that is for sure.”   
The two travelers walked up the dusty trail, Primrose spoke up “We could be one step closer Therion are you ready?” She looked at him with wide eyes. “Odette could know who your mother is and if we could find her.”  
“I guess I will be as ready as ever, every step we take gets me closer to the end of my search and back home to Cordelia.” Therion responded as they knocked on her door. Odette stepped outside her house and looked at the two travelers. “We have this letter from Cyrus Albright.” Therion held it up. The older woman took it in her hands and shut the door on them leaving them outside.  
“Should we knock again?” Primrose asked Therion.  
“I’m not sure I read the letter from Cyrus it stated exactly what he said he would write.” Therion said as the door opened again and the scholar brought the two travelers into her house.  
“So you are friends of Cyrus’? The lady asked.  
“Yes we traveled the region together some years ago, as the letter states I am Therion and I used to be a thief, now I use my talents in other ways.” He had tried other jobs but the one that feels the best is working alongside Heathcote and finding out all the things done to keep Cordelia and Ravus manor safe and free from harm. Also deterring thieves as the dragon stones are legendary and all 4 are back with their rightful owner. While the power that the stones summoned has been destroyed, those 4 would still fetch a pretty penny on the black market as they are decorated with all sorts of precious stones and metals.  
I am Odette, she looked over the young man then changed her gaze to his partner. “You are Geoffrey Azelhart’s daughter, yes?”  
“Yes, I am Primrose Azelhart the lone heir to House Azelhart.” Primrose said as she nodded to the scholar.  
“Please come in and sit.” Odette motioned to the furniture in the corner of the room. “I am not sure if your father ever told you about me, Primrose, but Geoffrey cared for me when my parents were killed when I was still a teenager. I was living at House Azelhart when your father and mother got together and when you were born. I finished high school because of your father’s help and became the scholar I am today with his encouragement. I know your mother died shortly after you were born but know this, you were loved more than anything by both your parents and they wanted nothing but the best for you, to be loved, happy and secure. You were their pride and joy and know that they both adored you with all their hearts.” Odette smiled at the young lady “You are the spitting image of your mother; she was so beautiful and graceful. I remember when your father first started courting her, she made him so happy and that only increased when they got married and when they had you.”  
Primrose had tears in her eyes, for so long her life had been about getting revenge for her father she hadn’t given much thought about her mother. Her mother did pass on when she was still an infant. She knew in her heart that her parents loved her but to hear it reiterated like that made her feel wistful and sad as she would have loved to spend more time with both of them, but sadly that was not what happened.  
Odette must have noticed Primrose’s facial expression, “My apologies dear, it was not my intention to hurt you. When you walked in here, I saw your mother and knew how much your parents loved you. I owe a lot to your father and I wanted you to know how proud your parents would be of the brave, beautiful, loyal and smart woman you have become.”  
“Thank you.” Primrose said as she got quiet since they came here for Therion. However, she was pleased that Odette did voice all the things she knew in her heart. Hearing it out loud made Primrose feel it for real.   
“Now let’s see, Cyrus’ letter states that you need some information about my colleagues from my first year at the academy, Mr. Therion. I do apologize as I am not sure how much help I will be to you as that was quite a few years ago.”  
“I just need to know about the female students it seems one of them may be my mother and I want to know a little more about my background as I am involved with a wonderful woman and before I take any more steps in my relationship with her I want to know more about where I came from.” The young man stated. “Cyrus said you are talented with reading people so maybe you might be able to lead us in the right direction.  
The scholar got quiet she looked contemplative, you could tell she was thinking about the past, after a few moments of awkward silence she spoke. She took a deep breath and began to speak, “Yes I do think I know who your mother is. There was a young woman who was in love with an older man, Not anything obscene, she was a teenager and he was in his late 20s. One night there was a celebration and after much drink they ended up together. Later the girl found out she was pregnant, she knew that the man did not love her, nor would they end up together, their child would be considered illegitimate or a bastard. She was getting ready to start her studies so she gave her son up for adoption in the hope that he would find a home with 2 parents who loved each other and him.   
“So you know who my mother is, could you help me locate her? I would like to see her at least once in my life.” Therion said.  
Odette was quiet, she was thinking about something. It was like she didn’t want the young man to know.  
“Please tell him, he should know who his parents are.” Primrose added. “We have traversed the realm, from Bolderfall to Goldshore, Victor’s Hollow to Atlasdam and now here. You are our last lead.”  
Therion moved the hair off his face, Primrose was shocked. It was the first time Primrose saw his whole face. He had one green eye and one blue eye, both were striking, piercing colors, but they were different. “I want to know if this was hereditary or the fact, I have had white hair my whole life.” Therion was slightly agitated. “Please help me to answer my questions.”  
Odette looked away from his face. “Both those conditions are hereditary, and both are from your maternal side.”  
Therion looked shocked, “So you know who my parents are?”  
Odette inhaled another deep breath, “Yes, because…..I am your mother.”  
“You are my birth mother! You gave me up because I would be an inconvenience. Who is my father?” Therion spat. “Does he even know about me?”  
Primrose got up “Maybe I will give you two some privacy to discuss this.”  
“No dear,” Odette stated, “You should stay to hear this. Sit please. I will tell you everything.” Odette calmed herself and began, “Geoffrey took me in when I was 14, as my family were killed by some wild creatures that roamed too close to our farm in the flatlands. I had nothing and no where to go, I had no family left, I didn’t have any aunts or uncles to take me in. Geoffrey felt sympathetic toward me and since he lived in a large mansion, he let me stay there to finish school, he acted as my guardian. We got to know each other, and he knew my academic aspirations, so he encouraged me to do well in school as he had already got me a spot at the royal academy in Atlasdam for after I graduated. By this time, I had fallen for him, he was handsome and gallant. He was my knight in shining armor as he was giving me a new life to pursue my dreams. It was around the time I started to live there that he started dating your mother, Primrose, and she was the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen; however, her heart was more beautiful than her outer appearance. I was jealous, but I saw how happy she made your father and never said a word. She was also kind and sweet to me and as much as I wanted to dislike her I couldn’t. Their courtship didn’t last long, and they were wed when I was just 15, you were born almost a year to the day later. Sadly, your mother passed when you were still a baby. Geoffrey fell into a depression with the loss of his dear Dahlia. He hired nurses to care for you and spent hours with you as he wanted you to feel loved and secure even though your mother was gone.”  
Odette continued, “My 18th birthday happened in November and even though your mother had been gone for over a year your father was still mourning. However, he planned a huge party for me. We invited all my classmates and family friends, like the Forsythes. We had every type of party food and libation possible. It was my party, so I indulged. Both your father and I drank more than we should have. I remember everything I was doing, and I arranged it for your father and I to be together that night. The next morning, we dealt with what happened with the extra issue of being hung over. Your father did not remember what happened and kept apologizing. He told me he hated himself for taking advantage of me and cheating on his wife. I didn’t say anything.   
Shortly after the new year I had an inkling I was pregnant I got it confirmed and was going to tell your father. I was going to profess my love to him and tell him about the baby. I wanted to to be with him, I could be his wife and help raise his child and the new baby I was carrying. Even though after our night together our relationship was uncomfortable, I went to see him in his study after you had fallen asleep, Primrose. When I went it there, he started apologizing again about what happened and told me it would never happen again. He regretted taking advantage of me and he would always love Dahlia and he was sorry if his actions confused me in any way. I knew there was no way he would want me, he said it without saying the actual words. It hurt but I went out of the room and cried my eyes out into my pillow. I wasn’t sure if I could tell him about the child. There was no way I could raise a child on my own. I was starting at the academy and knew I would let Geoffrey down if I didn’t go. I kept my pregnancy a secret, I wore baggy clothes and looked into orphanages. I knew your father had a vacation home in Goldshore, so I asked if I could go there for a short vacation before I went to the academy. I told your dad I wanted to go alone and spend some time there before I started my studies. I stayed there and with the help of the clerics I had my child and gave him to the orphanage. I didn’t leave my name because I had thought the clerics would find a loving home for my child and didn’t want him to know he was adopted. The only caveat was I gave him my father’s name, since he had the same white hair and same eye condition, Therion.” She paused as she walked over to where the young man was sitting, she held his face as tears were streaming down her cheeks, I knew who you were the moment I saw your face and reading Cyrus’ letter confirmed it more. You’re my son, and your father was Geoffrey Azelhart.” Therion shirked her hands away from his face and held his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry, son. I don’t know what kind of life you led. I wanted the best for you. I wanted you to have a family. I loved you and still do I just couldn’t give you the life you deserved. I’m not going to ask for your forgiveness. I’m so sorry.” Odette started sobbing.  
“You didn’t even tell my father about me? He’s gone, he will never know what happened and I will never know him. I have heard from so many people about the great man Geoffrey Azelhart was. You don’t think he could have found an ounce of love for his son. Yes, I wasn’t mothered by his wife, but I didn’t ask to be born. I didn’t ask to be hidden like a dirty secret in order to not interfere with your studies. I didn’t ask to grow up in a poor orphanage, malnourished and bullied. When I was a little boy about 5 or 6 I dreamed about having a mother and father and then growing up and working for the fire brigade in a big city like Sainstbridge or Grandport. You think I wanted to be a thief. I became one after running away and stealing things to survive.”  
“That was not what I wanted. I wanted you to have the family you should have with a mother and father who loved each other and cherished you. I did not think that would not happen for you. I didn’t want you living on the streets and stealing in order to live. If I had known things would have been different. You don’t think I wonder about you every day. Pondering where you are and if you are happy.” Odette sat back in her chair wiping the tears from her face, “It’s uncanny the resemblance to my father.”   
Primrose sat there dumbfounded. She didn’t know what to say, but with this reveal at least Therion knows where he came from and he still has some family. Even if he wanted nothing to do with Odette, he had an older sister who would always be there for him.  
The former dancer looked at her friend, she saw he was visibly shaken and she could feel the anger radiating off of him. Primrose looked at Odette as she rose from her seat, “Thank you for your information.” She put her hand on Therion’s shoulder, “Let’s go kiddo, we got what we came for, you got your answers what you do with that is up to you.” Therion rose slowly and the two made their way out the door and back down the dusty trail they just walked earlier.   
“Wow, this is so unreal.” Therion stated once they were down the hill back in the hustle and bustle of Quarrycrest.  
“Come brother let’s figure this stuff out.” Primrose smiled at Therion.  
“I don’t know what type of relationship I will have with my mother if I want one and I will never get to know my father personally, BUT, I do have a sister I love.” Therion pulled Primrose into a hug and then with arms locked they walked to the tavern as they both could use a drink after that conversation.   
While nursing their mead, Primrose spoke “I will give you your share of the inheritance, but I want to keep the house in Noblecourt, I mean you’re going to be in Bolderfall anyway right?”  
“What do you mean, I am illegitimate, your father didn’t even know I exist, I wasn’t going to ask for anything.” Therion was shocked.  
“Yes I know, but I knew my father and regardless of where you came from he would have taken care and loved you as much as he did me. You are Therion Azelhart. Like you said you didn’t ask to be born, it wasn’t your fault that this all happened.” Primrose stated. “I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t give you half of everything since you are my father’s child and an heir.”  
“But Primrose, I don’t need any of that I just wanted to know who my family was.” Therion said quietly.  
“You just hush, this is the way it is, plus there is a lot of money, our great grandchildren will be set for life.” Primrose giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

Cordelia was in her study sitting at her desk. She missed Therion and she had hoped he would send a letter or some word at least to know he was safe. But she knew Therion was not that type and she could only sit tight, wait and worry.  
Heathcote knocked on her door. “Lady Cordelia, the representative from House Azelhart is here to see you!”  
“Is it another lawyer about that flatlands property we were selling, tell them not today, I will pay for their stay at the inn.” She reiterated not looking up from her papers.  
Heathcote replied, “This representative is very insistent, demanding he speak with you.”  
“Fine bring him in, I am just not in the mood to speak with anyone today.” Cordelia said with a total lack of enthusiasm.  
“As you wish, m’lady.” Heathcote bowed and went to fetch the guest.  
Cordelia rubbed her temples and closed her eyes when the guest entered.   
“The representative from house Azelhart.” Heathcote said with a slight chuckle.   
Cordelia opened one eye and then the other and squealed, “Therion you’re back, representative from House Azelhart? What is going on?”  
Therion bowed while Cordelia giggled. “It’s a long story. Heathcote,” Therion motioned to the butler “why don’t you take a seat and I will tell you both everything.”

Fin


End file.
